srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-05-08 - Battering At Thick Skulls
(Solis had contacted Chibodee by radio to apologies for damage to the gym during his match with Simon. This resulted in Chibodee asking about Solis' copilots... This stuff got cut off before the log) Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "...no, no, it makes sense now that you explained it." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "It makes sense?" Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Yeah. Those girls are your family. Like my girls are my family." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "There is no fornication involved in my relationship with my sisters..." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "..." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "...well that's cool, it's not like you have to do that, you know. They're still family." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "I felt the need to make that clear. There have been comments in the past." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Yes, though...family is good." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "If not for my family, I would have shot myself in the head on several occasions." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Same here, man. Same here." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "I'm surprised to hear that. You have, fame, skills, a view of the world widely considered sane, various females..." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Being at the top only means you have different types of ridiculous problems." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Still, you are reasonably valuable. You are one of the heroes who defeated the devil gundam. You are looked up to by many." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "It's a lot of pressure. Lots of people are depending on me. I worry a lot about letting people down." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "You are respected. Your combat capabilities are considerable..." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "And I doubt you will let people down, Mr. Crockett." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "You share the dedication I aspire to." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "You are willing to die to achieve your purposes." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "I am. Some things are worth dying for." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Indeed... What is the fear of death? Dying with our duty undone." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "What is the joy of life? Dying knowing our duty is complete." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "..my fellows call me morbid for having such sentiments, but I am certain you understand them." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Unlike you, my sole value comes in my willingness to expend my life in mankind's defense." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Everybody's got value. Your life is valuable, but you mean a lot to your girls, you know?" Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Only for the time being. They will find respective someone's and no longer require their brother." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "I don't think you're ever gonna stop being required." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "And when they have gone, I will enter the Hostis, disable the manifold safeguards and linger there until my organic firmware ceases." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "What can I offer them but pain and duty, Mr. Crockett?" Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "You're you. That's enough. You said it yourself, you're family." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Me being me is the problem, Mr. Crockett." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "I have been told by others that I 'hold them back.'" Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "That I interfere with their growth and development." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "They would truthfully, be better off without me." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Have you asked them that?" Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "I have stated it to them frequently, usually to vociferous disagreement." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "OK. So why don't you listen to them?" Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Because I know be....ah, that is the point Mr. Smith was referencing, regarding how I should be empathic to the opinions of others.." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Yeah. That thing, that thing there." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Still, I am aware of what I am, Mr. Crockett." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "What are you?" Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "A monster." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "And society with monsters, is not advisable." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "I don't think you're a monster. I just think you're stubborn." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Others disagree, Mr. Crockett." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "I enjoy destruction, I constantly hold terrible desires in check, I feel anger and hatred seething from within, and I have been explicitly labled as such by various people on various occasions." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "The evidence is quite firm." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "Hey." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Do you like breaking stuff just to break stuff?" Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "Hello, Saiga." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Not as such, but...when I am within the Hostis, to feel the thrush of its weapons, to destroy...it feels like a release." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "A chance to be the one who gives pain as opposed to absorb it." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "You doing alright?" Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "...as well as can be expected, Junki." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "I enjoy it so much it frightens me." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "To burn, to crush, to maim, destroy, annihilate, kill, mangle, DISTORT, BREAK, OBLITERATE!!!" Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: Solis Vivent clears his throat, "...b-but control must be maintained..." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "Cool. You remember Shiori right? She was asking about you..." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "One cannot afford to wholesale in their destruction." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "...s-she was?" Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "...why?" Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Can I level with you?" Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "Not sure.. then she got mad at me for not calling you, hehe. She gets like that.. Though.. I'm a bit concerned. Midorino Akira hasn't been in school lately.." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Of course." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "Not calling me? She hasn't? Any idea for her absence? Have you maintained contact with your engine?" Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "There's a big part of me that gets off on driving my fist into another guy's head. Like, a lot. That's not unnatural. That's just being a fighter. It's part of who we are. What keeps us from being animals is that restraint that you have." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "Yeah-- she gets like that when she believes someone is fun, or important. She likes to keep up with people, though I don't know why she just doesn't ask me to give you her number.. i asked if she wanted it and she got all weird--" momentary pause, "--I don't know. She hasn't been at school for a few days.. and.. what would Reideen have to do with any of this?" Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "...its worse then that, Mr. Crockett." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "I keep feeling the urge to release that restraint...." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Like you just can't freaking /stand/ it. Like it's boiling out of your skin." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "I could find her number and call her, or show up at her address... I could dispatch a servoskull for that purpose actually. And hrm, a theory....pay it no mind." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Yes..." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "As if for a moment the throbbing in my head, the emptiness I feel in my chest, would be assuaged by flame and tumult." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Just hitting a guy over and over again until that burning would /stop/." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "..if you do that.. I may have to wack you with my practice sword upside the head. You do /NOT/ stalk a girl, understand? Even more so when it my child hood friend. Now then-- why.. would Midorino have anything to do with reideen? Reideen-- is a machine, a very strange machine.. and She is a girl, a human." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Destroying them...crushing them... That is what they taught me. To take the hatred, the rage, the pain, the burning sense of privation and uselessness and forge it into shield and armor and set it upon the xeno. The xeno...they the ones responsible for it. THe ones responsible for such a thing as me existing, and they must be made to pay..." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "What is this 'stalking' you reference? Akira and Reideen seem...to share a commonality." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "I understand what that feeling is. But you gotta understand, man. No matter /how/ you were made, you live in your own skin. Your life is yours to live." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "My life belongs to mankind and the Hostis Xeno Generis." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "I.. don't see how they could share anything." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "You do not sense things the way I do." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "...right.." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "I might just be being paranoid." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "I.. don't think.. hehe.. I mean, she is.. yes, very perfect.. but she is not a machine." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "A giant gold robot can not scientifically become a flesh and blood human." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "No, it cannot." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "..and Reideen is male." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "...an engine has no true gender, Saiga." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "So.. there you go. It can't take on a human form.. and it can't have a gender, thus she is not a robot.. or.. whatever." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "...forget I said anything." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Your life belongs to you. You /choose/ to give it for humanity, that's great. But it's still yours to give." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "The decision was never mine, Mr. Crockett." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "If I cease, someone else must take the place." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "There is no respite." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "...." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "Somebody will, but that's the way it's always been. Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Yes...but now there is me." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "I must defend mankind, but I admit, Mr. Crockett... Sometimes I hate them..." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "It is selfishness. It is unacceptable." Tightbeam from Chibodee Crockett says, "A lot of people aren't strong. It's the job of the strong to stand for them." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "Yes, I agree." Tightbeam to Chibodee Crockett: You say, "But not job, duty." Category:Logs